


Distracted

by Lunafeather



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafeather/pseuds/Lunafeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan gets a little....distracted while talking to Solas in their scene in Trespasser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a total crack!fic. I hope I’m not the only one who finds it funny :) Spoilers for Trespasser.

She stumbled forward as he moved toward the Eluvian in the distance, eyes locked on the back of his head. It was Solas, it was her vhenan...  _Finally,_  after two years...

“Solas...” Her voice trembled over his name.

He froze, hesitating as if gathering his courage, then turned to look at her. His smile was sad. Distant.

The mark suddenly exploded with light and power, the pain agonizing as it swept up her arm from her palm. She fell to her knees as she cried out, groaning.

She looked up as Solas wandered -- no,  _sauntered_  -- closer. From her position at this level, she suddenly noticed his armor, the plated leggings and the way they hugged his thighs --

She stared helplessly at his body, eyes wide, a flush spreading across her cheeks. She didn’t even notice that the pain in her hand had ceased as he came to stand in front of her.

He was talking, saying something.

“-- More time. I suspect you -- Vhenan, are you paying attention?”

She couldn’t pull her gaze away from his magnificent thighs.

“I...what?”

Solas glanced down at himself. “What are you staring at?”

She shrugged helplessly.

“Emma lath, this conversation is of utmost importance.”

She gestured at him, at a loss for words.

“ _What_ , vhenan?”

“Have you --” she sputtered, “Have your thighs  _always looked like that_?”

Solas’ mouth fell open, stunned. Then his eyes narrowed in annoyance. “What in the void are you talking about?”

“They just... they’re just... I mean, you... we never...” She shook her head in amazement.

“Is this a serious query?”

She bit her lip. Gods, he was _glorious!_  “Have you been working out?”

“ _What?”_

“I mean... wow.” She paused, and then, as she unconsciously reached her fingers out toward him, she whispered, “ _Can I lick them...?”_

Solas groaned and turned away from her.

“Where are you going?!”

He started to pace, the flapping of his cape in the breeze giving her a dazzling view of his ass, it’s delicious curves encased in more gold plating. She thought she might faint.

“ _Oh my gods._ Are you trying to torture me? Solas!” He had begun to stalk away, toward the giant eluvian, muttering in Elven. “Come back, vhenan! Are you seriously leaving? At least let me touch them,  _just once._ Then I’ll pay attention, I promise! Vhenan, wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a pretty visceral reaction to Solas when I played through this scene, and have had something kind of like this rolling around in my head for a while. I woke up this morning and it wrote itself while I lay in bed. It was actually pretty incredible. I know I'm not the only one enraptured by Solas' new armor ;)


End file.
